


Here I Am

by Lin_buku



Category: bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:18:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_buku/pseuds/Lin_buku





	Here I Am

“谢谢。”

他并没有拒绝林在范更深一步的动作，只记得在记忆昏厥前他还浮在柔软的床上，身体如同轻飘飘的云彩般，仰着头喘息享受着极乐之巅。林在范在他身上挺动着，炽热的鼻息打在脖颈上让他微微颤动着身体。

“我一直都在。”


End file.
